Yukata Module
by SteelDolls
Summary: Master x Kaito. Kaito models a light blue summer yukata for Master. Warnings: yaoi, sweet, kisses, romance. This fic may continue at some point. If it does, the rating and warnings will increase. At this point, it's a one-shot. Thanks, to a certain, cute bunny boy for encouraging me to write, even when I'm deeply discouraged. :)


"What do you think of this outfit, Master?" Kaito smiled happily over and showed off the light blue yukata. Taking a half step forward, the short clothing parted slightly to show off silky smooth, toned inner thighs. "It's a lot easier to put on than a kimono, and it's lighter, for the summer, too!"

Ripping his gaze from Kaito's lower body up to the cute, cheerful grin on the blue-haired Vocaloid's face, Master smiled back. "I really like it, Kaito. You look good in it. As good as that black V-neck shirt you tried on before."

Kaito beamed; Master had loved that previous outfit. "I still like the clothing I can wear my scarf with, though," The bluenette admitted and tugged thoughtfully on the light cotton sleeves.

"Me, too, Kaito. You look good in almost anything you wear..." Master trailed off, his smile growing a little more wicked as he mentally finished the thought. Kaito blushed through his cute little smile, and lifted a hand up to his silky blue hair self-consciously.

Master stepped to his Vocaloid, lifting up a hand to touch the bluenette against his soft cheek. Kaito leaned his face into the touch, glancing up, and closing his eyes briefly as the small, happy smile continued to play on his lips.

"It makes me want to touch you all over," Master admitted softly, moving his fingers to press against Kaito's pliable lips, against his smooth chin, and down to touch against his small adam's apple, which bobbed slightly as Kaito swallowed lightly, blue eyes regarding his Master.

Pulling the top collar of the light cotton yukata apart, Master exposed Kaito's creamy neckline, ducking his head slightly to press his lips gently against the precious skin there. Opening his mouth the slightest amount, unable to resist the temptation of taking a small taster lick.

The flavor was so slight, like the echo of a shadow of the lightest tang of flavor. Master moved his head even closer, pulling the Vocaloid to him, unresisting, as he breathed in Kaito's delicate, clean, masculine odor. Breathing in with his mouth open, Master could taste the hint of Kaito's scent in the back of his throat, and he lidded his eyes in calm pleasure, feeling the warmth from the Vocaloid's skin in such close proximity.

Master's eyes reopened and travelled to Kaito's quiet blue ones. "You're so, so beautiful," The soft voice whispered in an almost aching tone as Master stared up at the bluenette. "I love you so, so much."

Kaito smiled, his features softening further. "I know, Master. I love you, too."

Master dropped his eyes after a moment and pulled back slightly, looking away. After a long silence, he spoke again, still quiet. "Is that what you're programmed to do? From the factory? To love whoever purchases you, Kaito? Is that your programming?"

Kaito blinked. His smile faded away to a frown. Even that upset expression was beautiful, and Master's heart wrenched to see it.

"No, Master. My model isn't preprogrammed with any specific personality traits. I'm not designed or programmed to love anybody who happens to pick me up. I just love you. That's all," The Vocaloid's voice was as quiet as his Master's had been, and sounded a little bit hurt. Master's eyes widened, and he scanned Kaito's face anxiously, not seeing any deception there.

"I see..." Master finally said, his eyes wide. Kaito's face crumpled a little bit.

"Is that the reason why... you tell me you love me, Master? Because you think I was programmed this way?" The bluenette asked despondently.

"No! ...No, Kaito," Master hastily replied, an edge of horror to his normally calm voice. "Kaito... there isn't one thing that I love about you. I love all of you. I can't single out one part that I love or one part that I don't love. I need all of your parts, together; every aspect, or it's not really you. I can't pick and choose. I wouldn't love you just because you love me back. It's... it's more complicated than that. I can't parcel things out so simplistically," Master struggled to explain, desperate to erase the depressed, tearful gaze his Vocaloid was giving him, to return it to the happy, cheerful, adorable grin of a few moments ago.

"You... you're not just your programming, or the way you look, or your cute smile... or your beautiful eyes. It's not even... how happy you make me, when I just look at you, or when you look back at me. It's not... how much I love your singing voice, whether you're on tune or completely out of sync with the song rhythm. I just... I just love you, Kaito. I can't explain it to you in words. All I want is to be close to you in every way I'm allowed to be. I don't just... want to touch you because it feels good. It feels this good to touch you because I want to. I love you. Kaito, please?" Master asked, helplessly as his rambling wasn't fixing the problem.

Lifting the bluenette's head with a gentle touch under his chin, Master gazed pleadingly into his Vocaloid's eyes. They were shimmering with moisture, and the sight caused Master's chest to tighten painfully. "Please, Kaito..."

"Me too, Master," Kaito said tearfully back. "I love you, too. I can't explain why in words either. I just want to be close to you. Please don't ask me why."

"I'm sorry," Master said in a whisper. He leaned his face in to Kaito's to breathe softly against the bluenette's sad face, to breathe the same air as the Vocaloid, touching their foreheads together briefly. "I'm sorry."

Turning his head, Master pressed his lips gently to Kaito's soft, pliant ones, and tried to ignore their soft trembling as he kissed the Vocaloid. "I'm sorry," Master whispered again, and planted another kiss on the bluenette's lips, then another, opening his mouth slightly to taste the warm flavor of Kaito's mouth.

The blue-haired male made a soft, pleading sound, and grabbed Master's collar with both of his pale, graceful hands, pulling him even closer. Kaito tilted his head to allow for a deeper, more intimate kiss, teasing his own soft pink tongue out to taste his Master's mouth as well.

Master wrapped one arm around the back of the Vocaloid male's neck, the other around the small of his back, pressing Kaito's body flush against his own, breathing in heavily as their lips parted the slightest amount for air, wet from the shared body-temperature, clean-tasting saliva.

"Kaito... please. Let me touch you," Master asked quietly, staring deep into beautiful round blue eyes fringed with dark, lush lashes. The Vocaloid breathed softly against his face, his lids just slightly closed, as if relaxed. All Master wanted to do was kiss that face again; against his lips, against his cheeks, against those beautiful long eyelashes, against that adorable nose.

"I /want/ you to touch me, Master," Kaito answered, still equally as quietly, an edge of longing to his voice. He pulled Master's collar closer again, pressing his lips firmly back to the other man's, silently demanding another kiss, and refusing to let go.

"...I... I love you... Master... I love you."


End file.
